The next Minecraft ThunderClan Medicine Cat
by Littlewhisker123
Summary: Flamethrower's dream was to become a Minecraft Medicine cat...from using Splash Potions of Harming to using Healing and Regeneration Potions, her love of brewing in Minecraft grows...until a cat from the Nether can help out with that.
1. Introduction

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in the Nether. Seeing the Glowstone glow above and the Nether Wart grow on the Soul Sand made her want to be a brewer- not just any brewer, a Minecraft ThunderClan med cat. She decided today was the day. She made the portal frame and crafted a fire charge. She then….

"Hi, there!" A small voice sounded right behind the girl, the girl's name was Flamethrower, just for your information. But the voice sounded right behind Flamethrower, making her jump. She turned around. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU WEIRD NETHER CAT I WAS IN A MIDDLE OF A TALE!" She yelled at the white she-cat. The cat did not flinch at all; she kept her gaze at Flamethrower. "I can make your dream come true." The cat meowed. Flamethrower thought that this would be interesting. "You mean you can make it rain DIAMONDS out of this hellish Nether sky?" The cat just looked plain confused. "I thought your biggest dream would be you becoming the next ThunderClan Minecraft medicine cat." She said, tilting her head. "Oh, yeah….that. I also like diamonds too. But…how are you going to do that?" Flamethrower said. She clearly didn't want to have this cat interfering with her plans. The cat just flattened her ears and scowled.

"Only on a few conditions…" The cat said, after hesitating. "Woah, woah, woah. Hold up there. How can I trust you if I don't even know your name?" Flamethrower interrupted. "My name is Littlewhisker." The cat said. "Now the conditions…you must give up your name as Flamethrower and be known as Littlepaw, and later on Littlewhisker."

"Wait wait wait." Flamethrower interrupted again. "How do you know my name?"

"FYI, oc wise we are related." Littlewhisker meowed. "Now on again with the conditions. You must light that portal and go to the Overworld….this only works in the End and the Overworld."

"Uh…why the End? The End doesn't exist on Pocket Edition." Flamethrower interrupted yet again. Littlewhisker just growled. "But the Overworld does." She made a point. "Now hurry up and light it already." Flamethrower lit the portal and went through, Littlewhisker following her.

Once they were in the Overworld, Littlewhisker and Flamethrower done their thing to make Flamethrower become a ThunderClan Minecraft med cat. I just didn't want to go into at much detail because I am lazy.


	2. Introduction Part 2

Flamethrower gasped. She did not have hands, but she had paws. She had a tail and white fur. "W-what happened to me?! Where are you, Littlewhisker?" She yelled. _"I gave up my life for you…"_ Flamethrower heard a whisper. "What?!" Flamethrower breathed. _"Don't worry, I will be there for you…I hunt with StarClan now."_ Littlewhisker whispered. _"You must now learn how to be a ThunderClan med cat…"_ She whispered then left.


	3. Guide to how to make these potions

" _So, you are an apprentice…with no mentor, I'm sorry. But I can be you mentor…"_ Littlewhisker whispered. "I am ready to take on what it takes to become the next ThunderClan Minecraft Med cat." Flamethrower, or now renamed Littlepaw, meowed. _"Alright then. Here's your guide. Memorize that."_

"Yes, ma'am." Littlepaw meowed back to the whispers.

GUIDE TO HOW TO MAKE THESE POTIONS

" _First of all, you need a brewing stand to brew all your potions in. Just open your crafting bench, and put 3 cobblestone on the bottom 3, then a blaze rod right in the middle of the 3x3 square. Now you should know how to make glass bottles. Fill those glass bottles with water."_

Awkward Potion: Water Bottle + Nether Wart

 _Helpful Potions:_

Potion of Strength: Awkward Potion + Blaze Powder

Potion of Healing: Awkward Potion + Glistering Melon

Potion of Swiftness: Awkward Potion + Sugar

Potion of Invisibility: Awkward Potion + Golden Carrot + Fermented Spider Eye

Potion of Regeneration: Awkward Potion

Potion of Night Vision: Awkward Potion + Gold Carrot

Potion of Fire Resistance: Awkward Potion + Magma Cream

Potion of Leaping: Awkward Potion + Rabbit's Foot

Potion of Water Breathing: Awkward Potion + Pufferfish

 _Harmful Potions:_

Potion of Harming: Fermented Spider Eye + Potion of Healing

Potion of Potion: Awkward Potion + Spider Eye

Potion of Slowness: Potion of Swiftness + Fermented Spider Eye

Potion of Weakness: Potion of Strength + Fermented Spider Eye

 _How to make these Potions BETTER!_

Redstone Dust: Makes the effects last longer (cannot be used for Instant Healing and Instant Harming Potions)

Glowstone Dust: Makes the effects tier 2 (cannot be used on Potions of Fire Resistance, Potions of Invisibility, Potions of Night Vision, and Potions of Water breathing.)

Gunpowder: Makes any potion a Splash Potion. Works with all potions! Just be sure you add your Redstone/Glowstone before turning the potion into a splash potion as you cannot add things into splash potions.

Also, you cannot have Glowstone Dust and Redstone Dust in a potion at the same time, its one or the other. Plus, the potions would be a bit too OP with both in there.


	4. Guide to What These Potions do

" _So you wonder what these potions do? The titles are pretty self-explanatory but I guess you want to make sure you know everything. I like that, Littlepaw, I really do."_

 _? Potions:_

Awkward Potions: Do nothing if a player drank it…but is the base of all potions. Awkward, huh?

Mundane Potions: Probably made by forgetting to put Nether Wart in a water bottle. Does nothing.

Thick Potions: Does nothing…I don't know how that is created though…

Splash Awkward Potions: Does nothing

Splash Mundane Potions: I don't even know if that's a thing, but does nothing nevertheless.

Splash Thick Potions: They do exist, I know that. I also know that they do…guess what? Nothing!

Water Bottle: Does nothing. But a bit refreshing though.

Splash Water Bottle: Does nothing, but cold on your skin.

 _Helpful Potions:_

Potion of Strength: Increases the amount of damage you do to players and mobs.

Potion of Healing: Helps you heal by restoring 4 HP (tier 1), or 2 hearts. Heals more at Tier 2…I don't know how much though.

Potion of Swiftness: Makes you move more quickly, jump farther, and see farther. Makes you quicker as the tiers go up.

Potion of Invisibility: Makes the drinker invisible. But if used for PvP, TAKE OFF YOUR ARMOR FIRST! It really defeats the element of surprise if your enchanted diamond armor is shown but you're not.

Potion of Regeneration: Makes the drinker restore 18 HP, or 9 hearts, by 1 HP per 2.5 seconds. You regen more quickly when the tiers go up.

Potion of Night Vision: Makes you see better in the dark. Useful for caving and going around at night.

Potion of Fire Resistance: Makes you immune to lava, fire, and Blaze attacks for a certain amount of time.

Potion of Water Breathing: Makes you unable to drown in _water only_ for a certain amount of time.

Potion of Leaping: Gives the drinker Jump Boost. The effect gets better as the tiers go up.

 _Harmful Potions:_

Potion of Harming: Makes you immediately take 6 HP, or 3 hearts on yourself (if you drank it, not a good idea!) or your opponent (that's more like it, making this into a Splash Potion).

Potion of Poison: Makes a player take damage by 1 HP, or half a heart, per 1.25 seconds. This stops when a player is at 1 HP, or half a heart. Again, don't drink it, instead make it into a Splash Potion and throw it on an opponent!

Potion of Weakness: Makes the player's melee or close-quarters attack less harmful. That way, you can inflict more damage to your opponent while you don't.

Potion of Slowness: Obviously makes a player slower. Makes it easier to catch up to an opponent who is running away and being a coward. (Don't tell anyone I said that!)

If any of these potions are Splash Potions, the effects are the same, but last a little less longer.


	5. Chapter 5 (Ending)

" _Now, you must memorize all this in your time and then you can take the final test."_ The spirit mewed. _"If you pass the test, meaning you get a 100 or above, you can truly become The NEXT THUNDERCLAN MINECRAFT MEDICINE CAT_ _ **.**_ _"_

"But I already know all this stuff! I memorized it all already." Littlepaw meowed. _"Already, eh? We can see about that. I shall start making the test immediately. I am proud of you, Littlepaw. You_ do _know that, right?"_ Littlewhisker meowed. _"You may not have a living mentor, but you will be the best Minecraft Medicine cat in all time."_

The test was pretty easy. Too easy. Littlepaw got a 101 on it! She did not know how but she was glad to finally become the _Next Minecraft ThunderClan Medicine Cat. "Now we must travel to the Moon Canyon."_ Littlewhisker whispered to the apprentice.

Littlepaw had never been to the Moon Canyon, but it was close by. Littlewhisker, a spirit among the ranks of the Minecraft version of StarClan, had placed down blocks of Netherrack to the main cave of the Moon Canyon. She remembers the time she was still Flamethrower, a girl dreaming of becoming a Minecraft ThunderClan medicine cat, living in the Nether. Littlepaw went into the Main Cave, where the Cave of Many Paths are. _"Get to the right exit. I shall meet you there."_ The spirit whispered to the young apprentice.

Littlepaw had already memorized the paths before during mining expeditions. She easily found her way there. _"I see you have been here before."_ The spirit said. _"I shall give you your true name as a medicine cat. You shall take on the name of me. From now on you shall be called Littlewhisker. Take care of your friends well."_

The End.


End file.
